1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for performing equilibrium exercises, comprising means for fitting, thereof to a part of the body of a user and means connected to the fitting means and observable by the user for indicating the position of the device. Such a device is known e.g. from DE-A-2 227 938.
2) Background Art
In physiotherapy much use is made of equilibrium exercises in order to check the action of the equilibrium coordination system of a patient and, if possible, to correct it. This equilibrium coordination system can be disrupted in various ways. The equilibrium organs themselves may for instance function poorly, although it may also be the case that the equilibrium organs function properly per se, but that there is an inadequate motor coordination between these organs and the body parts with which the patient tries to maintain his balance. In the usual exercises the patient is placed on an unstable surface and possible deficiencies in attempts by the patient to preserve his equilibrium are determined by the physiotherapist. A drawback of this known exercise method is that as a result of the long route between the equilibrium organs and the body parts responsible for maintaining equilibrium, possible disturbances in the equilibrium coordination system are difficult to localize.
The above mentioned prior art document DE-A-2 227 938 already describes a device for performing biodynamic reaction training according to the so called Alexander technique, comprising means which are attached to the body of the user, and which allow the user to visually monitor the posture of his head with regard to his neck. In a first embodiment these posture monitoring means comprise a pair of mirrors arranged on the shoulders of the user on either side of his head, and a third mirror which is suspended from his head in front of his eyes, and which allows the user to see the side mirrors in order to check his posture. In alternative embodiment use is made of for instance a fibre optic system to transmit a view from the side of the head to the eyes of the user, or a mini TV-camera arranged on the shoulder, which is connected to a monitor arranged in front of the user. This known device however is only suitable for checking the posture of the head with regard to the torso of the user, and cannot be used for any other kind of equilibrium exercises.